


November Tears

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat





	November Tears

Kai had just stood there as if he had been paralyzed, hell he had been in a way. He stared down as the blood of his dear friend flowed down onto his shoes, soaking them in crimson. Suddenly the adrenaline kicked in and the boy was forced out of his terror stricken, immobile state. Quickly coming back to reality, laughter rand in his ears causing him to snap his head up. Tetsuo. Finally his instincts kicked in and yelled at his nerves to run. Run. Run and don't look back. With his nerves on fire, kaisuke had ran out of the bar, tears falling from his face like salty drops of rain.

That had been months ago and kai could still feel the pain as if it were a freshly opened wound. His steps slow and sluggish as his brain hammered in his head signalling him that he needed the sleep more than he first thought. With no where to go, kaisuke had been wondering the roads lazily and with chills running up his spine. Kaneda had gone with kei, tetsuo was long gone, and Yamagata...  
 _  
Yamagata was probably buried six feet below by now._

Another choked sob escaped the boy as he continued to walk, snowflakes twirling past him occasionally. Watery tears ran down his face along with shit from his previous pity party. Quickly he wiped away the wetness from underneath his nose with a quick motion of his arm. A building came onto his view which instantly became kai's target of shelter for the evening.

The ebony haired boy hadn't realized that he knew this house until he was on the very front steps of its porch. It was a run down house that needed maitenece just as much as a man needed a heart. With a twitching hand, kai reached up to the doorknob. If it wasn't so cold he would have gone somewhere else or looked longer, but damn it was freezing. A gust of wind ruffled his jacket, blowing it out behind him. The coldness nipped at his fingers like needles and stung his eyes.

With tears in his eyes, kai accepted the small invitation the house had to offer. He twisted the doorknob, finding it even colder than the wind, and pushed open the door. Upon movement, the wooden opening emitted a sharp squeal causing him to grit his teeth before walking in. The inside of the structure was just as messy as it had always been. Clothes scattered about, dishes lying here and there, and posters that had fallen to the floor never to be out back up. Dust littered the room of the once jovial place.

His hand once again touched the doorknob and pushed it back, closing the door and ceasing the flow of coldness from entering the house. The ravenette walked with slow steps deeper into the less cold room, sniffling every now and then. What had become of them? The capsules were once one of the most revered gangs upon all others. Now that was shattered into a dream that could never be relived.

Kai didn't plan on sleeping at all tonight, simply wanting to just use it as an escape from the painful frost. His shoes thudded softly against the unkept wooden floor as he made his way over to the kitchen. A calendar hung from the wall to his left, the date last seen had been crossed out.  
 _  
October 8th._

A strangled sound escaped the young boy upon seeing it. He could almost feel the date laughing at him, smirking at him, mocking him. The date of Yamagata's demise. Kaisuke tore his teary eyes away from the hanging item to avoid anymore misery that would surely befall him.

With a heavy heart, the rider made his way upstairs. It was colder up here, that was the first thing kaisuke noticed. He didn't care though, only pulled his flimsy jacket closer to his body. Stuffing his pale hands in his pockets was all he could do to shield them from the bitterness of winter. His once vibrant irises had dulled to a gloomy grey over the month. His orbs kept to the dirtied, cracked floor as he made his way to the bedroom.

Once he had reached the destination, he had just stood in the doorway. He had stared at how the chair held clothes that would never be worn again, a bed that would never be warm again, and a light that would never shed light upon the desolate room. A fresh batch of tears ran down the boys face, dripping down onto his shoes beneath him. 

His feet led him over to the table that was positioned in the far left corner of the dark room, a chair placed next to the wooden item. With a sigh that shook and shuddered in his throat, he sat down on the dusty four legged piece of furniture. He rested his right arm on the edge of the flat surface before him as he attempted to collect himself. It was all in vain though because the ravenette had sat down not even ten seconds before sobs wracked through his frail body, shaking him. 

Slowly, he brought his legs up to his chest and held them with his thin arms, his saddened face buried between his knees and his chest as drops of water leaked out of his eyes.

They say your eyes are your soul. Does that mean that even his soul was weeping?

Today was the ninth of November. Today was the day that Yamagata would have been eighteen, having been seventeen the year priar to this. Kaisuke couldn't believe a whole year had passed since his dear friend's birthday, also couldn't believe that it had been just a month since his death.

The sobbing only continued until the boy's body forced itself into a deep slumber. Arms crossed underneath his turned head, and his legs turned towards the bed. His back hunched over to allow his head to rest on his arms as he slept. The cold numbed his body as he slept causing his limbs to stiffen, ceasing the twitching that he done in his fitfull nights of sleep.

Kaisukes chest would rise and fall with each gentle breath of growth air he took. His hand would twitch every now and again, the moonlight shining down on it as the fingers moved in sharp, uneven movements.

The moon climbed high in the blanket of black, creating a brighter shade of white across the land as it did so. Floating into the homes and houses as it reached the right angle. A shimmer of moonlight ran across the tear stained face of kai's as he slept and danced around in the reflection of the tears that clung to his eyelashes.

Tomorrow, kai would awake to a lonely room and would stand up with a shattered mind. His heart would only fracture further as he roamed away from all that he once knew.


End file.
